Clearance of IgG and IgM-coated autologous red cells is studied in patients with systemic lupus not taking corticosteroids. Abnormal clearance of IgG-coated cells has been found in some patients with active disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Frank, M.M., Jaffe, C.J., Kimberly, R.P., Lawley, T.J. and Plotz, P.H.: An immunospecific clearance defect in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) related to the levels of circulating immune complexes (Ic). Clinical Research 25:357a, 1977 (abstract).